


the humors of whiskey - blurb

by no3reid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no3reid/pseuds/no3reid
Summary: short little mlm blurb about reader's first kiss with spencer reid
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the humors of whiskey - blurb

“Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, may I have the honor of getting drunk with you on this fine evening?”

I never thought that I could actually love someone this much. I never knew that something as simple and mundane as laying with someone and listening to music could make me feel so much joy and love in my heart. But here I am, laying on my couch with Spencer, a soft record playing in the background mixing with the sounds of nightlife in D.C., and the taste of rich whiskey on both our tongues. Spencer was never one to drink often, but when he did it was always whiskey. I never asked why.

It was no secret we were in love with each other. However, nothing had ever made it past the friendship phase for us. No one had admitted anything to each other, even though all our friends reassured us of the others feelings. I guess I'm just too scared of fucking it all up. I would rather have our relationship stop at just friends than not at all, and I think Spence feels the same way.

I always loved to hear Spencer talk. His tangents fascinated me, the way his brain jumped from topic to topic so quickly, his interest in every single fact he stated, it was mesmerizing. And lucky enough for me, he was even more talkative when he was drunk. He had spread out on his back on the couch, head at one side and feet at the other. I joined him, laying on my back between his legs and resting my head near his chest. I'm not afraid to admit that I am extremely giggly when drunk, and having my best friend lying there with me only made it worse. I laughed at everything he said, funny or not, and it only made him fall into a fit of laughter too.

Nothing had ever felt more perfect. I looked up at Spencer, and something about the soft music and low lighting made him look almost angelic. He continued to talk and laugh, not realizing I had averted my attention to a different subject. He was my perfect moment. 

Once realizing I had gone silent, he looked down towards me and we locked eyes. He looked at me like I was his world, like I was the only thing that mattered in his life at that time.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, Spence?” I giggled, careful not to break my gaze.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anytime, my love.” I smiled, trying to make the question seem less serious.

He reached over and grabbed his glass off the coffee table, downing the rest of the liquid in the cup and setting it back down.

He reached his hand towards me and lightly grabbed my chin, running his thumb along my cheek and tilting my head towards him. I looked at him all doe-eyed, trying to take in as much of his beauty as I could. I could feel his other arm slowly snake behind me, running his hand lightly up my torso.

“Can I kiss you?”

Four magical words I thought I would never hear. 

“Please.”

He pulled me closer to him, and our lips clashed together like two waves at sea. It felt like everything was in slow motion. His lips were softer than I could have ever imagined, and his grip on my cheek was gentle and loving, like he had dreamed of this moment for forever and he knew exactly how to make it perfect. Slowly, his kisses became more and more passionate. His other hand had found its way underneath my shirt, lightly running his hand across my stomach.

I pulled back to take a breath, opening my eyes to see an equally entranced Spencer Reid looking back.

I broke the silence, “Why did it take us so long to do that?”


End file.
